coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4408 (24th May 1998)
Plot Leanne is petrified as Darren explains he's just been released and couldn't wait to see her. Nick questions Alison Oakley about Brian's death and she tells him all she can - they'd never met before that night and Brian picked her up and then went looking for a fight. Nick is disappointed that it's so sordid. Des wants children but feels getting back with Samantha would be a mistake. She tells him only he can decide what to do. Leanne tries to get rid of Darren but he lets himself in through the conservatory. He is surprised by her reaction as her letters were full of promise. She tries to calm him down when he accuses her of teasing him. Ashley confesses to Zoe that he's considered finishing with her but now wants them to make a go of things. She agrees to give them another chance. Leanne tries to keep Darren occupied and stalls when he tries to get her upstairs. Jim is put on a drip to stop his blood clotting. Natalie is stunned when Des tells her about Samantha's pregnancy and suggests that she might be making it all up to get back at him. Greg introduces himself to Mike, who used to know his stepfather. Leanne tells Darren that she needs to get to know him slowly but he's desperate to get her into bed. When he starts to grab her, she fears for her safety and is relieved when Ashley interrupts them. Darren goes, saying he'll return soon. Samantha swears on a Bible to prove to Des she's pregnant. She is amazed when he tells her that he still doesn't believe her. Nick is stunned when Leanne tells him Darren visited her and tried to bed her. She accuses him of seeing her as nothing but bait and tells him she's moving out. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Zoe Tattersall - Joanne Froggatt *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Darren Whateley - Andy Robb *Alison Oakley - Shelley Willetts *Dr Cole - Laurence Kennedy Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and conservatory *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Weatherfield General - Corridors and ward *Unnamed hotel - Reception area and bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A terrified Leanne finds herself unable to get rid of Darren. Zoe and Ashley tell each other some home truths. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,670,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes